Twelve Points
by Jamaica-tan
Summary: Eurovision 2010! Latvia knows this the perfect opportunity to declare his love, twelve points straight from his heart!


**Twelve Points**

Eurovision is SERIOUS BUSINESS in Europe! Notes at the end of the story for those unfamiliar with the Eurovision song contest.

Yes I know I am late for the Hetalia-Eurovision party, but I got writers block halfway through the story .

This story was inspired by a conversation with kenichi_bokushi on the LJ comm eurotalia (incidentally, he does the best Russia impression I've ever heard). Therefore, this story is dedicated to him, as he also helped plant the seed of another story I will do some time in the future.

Please note that this story is not within the 'A Crown of Snow' universe, this is a standalone.

Please also note that Latvia is someone who's only real experience of dating is from romance novels, so he has a touch of teen melodrama here :D

Thanks go to my lovely beta Redundant Goddess.

* * *

Oslo, Norway. 29th May 2010.

Latvia's group did not make it to the finals, but like the other nations that did not get through he decided to stay for the main event and enjoy the atmosphere. Despite all the nations having an entire hotel floor to themselves, the 'losers' had all crowded into Poland's and Lithuania's shared room armed with sweets, takeaway foods and lots and lots of alcohol. The big television was probably loud enough to rattle the walls, and everyone had draped themselves with their flags, most tying two ends together around their necks to make capes, multicoloured blurs while everyone fought over the food and alcohol. The 'finalists' were with their acts, and were coming after the competition had ended, bringing a lot more alcohol.

Latvia managed to squeeze through the others and fix a small plate of food for himself, and he was reaching for a glass of wine when he remembered he had to stay completely sober for tonight, nothing could slow him down on his most important task at all, so he had a glass of lingonberry juice that Sweden had brought along, and sat nearby the TV.

As everyone was settling down after the show's opening credits, the presenters announced that for the first time people could now vote throughout the contest, though obviously not for your own country.

"Oh cool," Estonia opened his laptop and brought up the website with the acts numbers, "I'm voting right now for Norway!"

"Oooooh, and like, not for Denmark?" Poland teased from where he was lying on the bed, snickering when Estonia turned red, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears, "No, why would I vote for that obnoxious person? Even if he gets one point he crows about it for the entire year." Estonia then resolutely turned his attention back to the screen and took out his phone so he could text, ignoring Poland helpfully pointing out that he was still blushing.

Latvia peeked over his brother's shoulder, saw the number he wanted on the screen and quickly typed it on his own phone's keypad, the others were now watching the beginning of the first act, Azerbaijan, so no one would see him, hopefully. He stared at the numbers on his phone screen, and after a quick glance to see if anyone would see him, he quickly dropped a blushing kiss to the screen before pressing 'Call' and holding it to his ear. He had asked a Latvian technician before he left Riga to redirect his calls to come through Latvian lines, so his votes would be counted as from Latvia.

"_Paldies par jūsu Eirovīzijas balsot, jums ir balsojis par Krieviju_ - Thank you for your Eurovision vote, you have voted for Russia."

Latvia lost count of how many times he pressed 'redial'. He ate his food and commented on the acts with everyone so no one could suspect anything, but the whole time his heart was pounding in his chest with his secret boldness.

Finally, oh finally, that sweet moment came when Russia's act came on to perform. He had seen them perform in the semi-finals but he still strained to hear it through the jeers of the other nations (and ignore the occasional snack thrown at the TV), and he loved it just as much as before. Such a sad, melancholic tone that was really covering up a very funny song full of irony and intelligence! Latvia had to stop himself from moving closer to the TV and clasping his hands together in sheer awe of one of the best songs he had ever heard. That Russia was backstage listening to the same act, probably feeling the same as him...oh, how he wished he was there to stand next to him and see that rare kind and happy smile!

By the time voting closed, his fingers were numb from voting so many times, and his heart was still pounding fiercely, but Latvia was so happy that he had fulfilled his mission. There was no way Russia could not notice his effort! Yes there were other countries that could give Russia full marks, (and why not, when it was a brilliant song) but hopefully Russia could feel his sincerity in every mark. In so many books and poems he had read the hero or heroine always knew their love's intentions through subtle ways shown, that made sense following the big declaration. Now all he needed to do was gather his courage for his own declaration during the celebration party. He could see it now, Russia and the others would arrive, Russia beaming with his victory and so happy with the cheers from the crowd still ringing in his ears. Eventually Latvia would have to figure out a way to get him away from the congratulating crowd. In a quiet corner he would quietly confess that he had realised that he was in love with him, and Russia's smile would become even brighter, and he would take him into his strong arms and...oh he could feel himself blush at the thought of his first real kiss! And with Russia! But for now he had to control himself, wait for the votes...

About thirty minutes later, Latvia's heart was sinking down into his shoes. How...how could Russia be doing so badly? Something had to have gone wrong, but going by the crowd's reaction it seems that the song was not so popular as he expected. Germany, Denmark and Turkey's acts were soaring ahead, and every time Russia was gaining notable points the crowd booed!

Finally Latvia's results came up, and there was a ripple of laughter when his announcer came up, especially when Poland commented "Totally fabulous outfit there Lati, and what a flirt with those flowers!"

Sweden had to subtly 'nudge' Bulgaria in the ribs to stop him laughing so they could hear the Latvian result. This time Latvia's jaw nearly hit the floor...Only eight points! How could this happen? And Germany got another twelve? There had to be some kind of mistake! How could he make his confession now, Russia would only think he was lying to cover his feelings for Germany, especially his announcer's declaration of "I heart you too, Lena!". But he didn't like Germany like that at all! Why was nothing ever simple for him? He had to fight back tears as he thought of what would happen when Russia came back.

What should he do? He wanted to confess tonight when Russia was happy from his victory, but now he would be in a bad mood. Russia was terrifying when he was in a bad mood, and Latvia didn't like him when he was scary. What made Latvia like Russia was when he was nice and considerate to him, when he was protective to those he cared for, and when he saw him with his sisters, all of the off-guard moments showed that there was an odd but sweet man underneath the scariness. There were so many things he didn't like; the intimidation, possessiveness and controlling nature of the other nation, but...somehow he was still so drawn to him.

At first he thought he thought about him all the time because he was still scared because Russia was always following him after his independence, but eventually he had to come to realise...oh he wanted, so very very much, to be Russia's love! But he had never been so bold to actually chase someone before, so he thought the votes could show him how he felt just like in his novels. But now it was all ruined.

Soon Germany was announced as the winner, and the rest of the evening was a blur until Germany and the other finalists arrived as the after party was starting. Germany came in first, blushing bright pink with confetti in his hair and his face covered in bright red lipstick kiss marks, with Prussia sauntering in after him looking smug and wearing a few kiss marks himself. "Lena," was all either would say.

Belarus looked like she was ready to commit murder, but was hampered by having to support her sobbing sister Ukraine; both girls faces had been smeared with silvery glitter for some reason.

England was already extremely drunk, nursing a bottle of gin and screaming "I was robbed! Put me last will you! I want my money back you bastards! "with France trailing behind him looking annoyed and drinking wine from the bottle.

Turkey looked like he didn't care too much that he was second, but made sure to harass poor Cyprus for not giving him any points in front of Greece, who of course quickly got into another fight with him.

Through the crowd Latvia managed to catch a glance of Russia, he looked subdued and did not say much.

As the night went on, someone (probably Denmark) had brought a copy of the CD with tonight's acts, as well as a pile of CDs and records from the past years, and soon the entire floor was filled with a party atmosphere, as many losers cried on each other's shoulders and drank, while others just danced and drank. Sealand had managed to sneak a glass of wine before Sweden told him off and sent him to his room, on pain of no desserts for a month if he snuck out. Someone even managed to convince Norway into teaching everyone the interval dance, so there was lots of drunken dancing and stumbling about in his suite. As the floor they were on was nations only all (except for Sealand's) the doors were open as everyone stumbled between rooms and down the hallways to party, drink, smoke strange substances, and...make out. Latvia's face was permanently red from seeing all the open groping and impulsive kissing, he had been cornered by France earlier and had only been saved from him when England had roughly pulled the amorous nation away roughly with a slurred "Kiss me you ugly frog." France completely forgot about Latvia then so he managed to make his escape. Now he was searching the floor for Russia. The whole night was ruined, and there was no way he could confess now, but he had to see if Russia was coping.

Eventually he opened the door to the hotel stairs, and there was Russia. He was sat on the steps with his back to him with his head bent but there was no mistaking the powerful nation with his strong form and usual scarf. Russia had not turned when he opened the door, so Latvia could have quietly slipped away, but instead he found his feet walking towards the lone man.

"Mr-Russia? W-why are you here alone?" He walked around the nation down a few steps to fully look at him, and he could see now that Russia had buried his head in his arms, with his arms resting on his legs. Worryingly, there was an unopened bottle of Russia's favourite vodka next to him. Latvia adored it when Russia was sober but that he had not drowned his sorrows yet made him feel uneasy.

Russia still for a long time after Latvia asked his question, before he raised his head. His face was dry but he didn't have his usual smile. Instead he seemed sad, not like he was about to burst into tears, but as if he had no idea what to do. "Where should I be Latvia? No one wants me here," he answered in his usual light voice, but the sadness on his face and the softness of his tone said he was so, so unhappy. Even after living under his house for centuries Latvia could hardly ever tell Russia's mood, he knew now that Russia's sudden mood swings didn't help that he was (subconsciously) always trying to impress Russia and make him happy, and he always seemed to end up in trouble for it. But now, he knew Russia was unhappy.

Fidgeting, the beginnings of a blush starting, he managed to stammer out, "T-t-that's not true, everybody...i-is having fun tonight. This competition is f-for f-f-fun."

"Fun," Russia repeated. After a heavy silence, he said "Then why did all those people jeer every time when my country received a good vote?"

"I... don't know."

"The others always complain about 'tactical voting', do you think it's because of that?"

"I don't think so, but I l-liked it."

"Thank you...but if it is tactical, why did none of my ex-states want me to win? Only Belarus did and I know I am not popular with her people."

"I-it may be because of your ex-pats in Belarus, all Russians vote for you, d-d-doesn't that show that they love you?"

"But what about everyone else? Was it that bad? Everyone says I've done so many bad things, but I was always doing my best so that everyone was equal and happy...I don't understand, Germany did bad things as well, but he's won twice now."

"No!" His face felt burning hot, but Russia's sadness gave him the bravery to say " I don't understand why you didn't win, I loved your song...I thought it was amazing. I always love your songs in the contest."

Russia smiled slightly, and pulled Latvia down into a hug. Latvia felt his face grow even hotter, he had only dreamed of this! Russia's scarf was so soft!

"I saw that your country gave me eight points, do you think it was my ex-pats too?" Russia's breath was warm on his ear.

"N-no I...I think it was because your song was great. I didn't like Germany's song at all." Was it strange that he felt safe in his arms?

Russia tightened his grip slightly.

"Please don't be sad," Latvia managed to say, trying not to lose himself in the larger nation's warmth "You did so well."

"I just want everyone to be happy, happy and equal together, but it seems people are only happy when I'm not around? What have I done wrong?"

Latvia said nothing, he knew he couldn't say Russia made everyone uneasy because he saw nothing wrong in threatening and hurting people, instead he let himself relax more against the larger body. Maybe this would show that he trusted him.

Latvia was not sure how long they stayed like this, but eventually Russia tightened his grip again slightly.

"Latvia," said so quietly. Then he sighed and softly, full of buried pain "Raivis."

Latvia tightened his hold on Russia's sweater. Even in the summer Russia felt the cold, but Latvia knew inside he was so passionate, full of so much love. He could not help himself, he lifted his head and pressed a long chaste kiss to Russia's lips.

When he pulled away and opened his eyes (when did he close them?), he saw Russia's surprised face and his normally pale lips slightly reddened by the kiss, and it took his mind a few moments to catch up to what he had done.

"I-I-I-I-" He tore himself out of Russia's grasp and stumbled back on the stairs.

"O-Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, p-please forgive me! I c-can explain!" Why did he say that? He couldn't explain!

"Latvia-" Russia reached out to him, probably to hit him, but Latvia managed dodged and run past him up the stairs. Heart racing when he reached the door, he couldn't bear to look back and see Russia's angry face "P-please forgive me!" and he ran out.

Latvia ran down the loud hallway, red faced with tears in his eyes, wanting to just lock himself in his room, bury himself under the bedcovers and never ever come out again. How could he embarrass himself like that!

Alas, poor Latvia! If he had only turned around, he would have seen Russia staring after him, raising a hand to his lips. He would have seen the Russian lick his lips slightly then smile, because Latvia had made him realize he had won the best prize.

* * *

NOTES!

These are really for the poor unfortunate souls that did not see Eurovision in all its sparkly Fabulousity. Seriously, you poor people! What on earth could be more important than Eurovision!

For those who don't know, Eurovision is SERIOUS BUSINESS. Anymore serious and there would be yearly wars in Europe, from the amount of butthurt from countries that do badly.

Lena was Germany's winning act, with her song "Satellite". She wore a cute black dress and bright red lipstick, hence the kiss marks.

The points system is how the winner is decided. To paraphrase the wiki page on the points system:

"The voting systems used in the Contest have changed throughout the years. The modern system has been in place since 1975, and is a positional voting system. Countries award a set of points from 1 to 8, then 10 and finally 12 to other songs in the competition — with the favourite song being awarded 12 points.

After the interval act is over, when all the points have been calculated, the presenter(s) of the show call upon each voting country in turn to invite them to announce the results of their vote. Voting spokespeople have appeared on camera from their respective countries to read out the votes. Often the opportunity is taken by each country to show their spokesperson standing in front of a backdrop which includes a famous place in that country.

Votes are read out in ascending order, culminating with the maximum 12 points, points going from 1-8, then 10, 12. The scores are repeated by the Contest's presenters in English and French.

The voting is presided over by the EBU scrutineer, who is responsible for ensuring that all points are allocated correctly and in turn. The scrutineer is notified in advance of the results of the last five countries in the running-order of voting, to ensure that no foul play can take place in the form of tactical voting; where for example a country could change its votes after seeing how the trend has gone before them on the scoreboard."

When I was a kid the presenter would read points 1-12 aloud, but a few years ago they changed it to save time, so now points 1-7 are seen on the screen, then the presenter reads points 8-12. There is a scoreboard onscreen so while presenter speaks we see the table change as the points are announced, and how much they have.

Tactical voting is, simply, voting for countries you like/are close to whether their act was good or bad. Germanic countries usually vote for each other, same for Nordics, etc. I remember there were a lot of complaints when ex-Soviet bloc countries joined Eurovision because for the first few years they mostly just voted for each other, Baltics voting Baltic, ex-south east bloc voting for their neighbours (they aren't as bad now but they are still the most obvious about it). Ex-pats also make a lot of tactical voting. It's been happening since the start of televoting, but now there is also national juries alongside televoting in the final making 50% of the vote so now there is less tactical winners.

Personally I thought this year was a little weak, too many ballads and not enough comedy songs! Eurovision is the home of cheesy songs! I only liked a few ballads and only Azerbaijan and Ukraine's still sticks in my memory. England's entry was shit as usual and we deserved last place. I was backing for either Turkey or Greece to win (but Bosnia's entry was sparkly fabulous) and I thought Germany's song was crap, still do.

Btw people booed at Russia's song because it was BAD. Not bad as in good, but just ordinary bad. The singer was hot but that wasn't enough for me!

Reviews are my candy :3


End file.
